Reconciliation
by icy-piyo21
Summary: Amidst the bleakness of the night in Twilight Town, Axel meets young Roxas. Little did he know it would change his life for good. Read and review please! Rated T for safety. No pairings


Hello to all of you out there reading this! This is my third fiction. I'm sorry if the ending sucks. Read and review anyhow X3

* * *

_**~Reconciliation~**_

"_Even the worthless of the living things on Earth have kindness in them, no matter how small."_

The sun sank below the horizon ever so slowly, as if bidding farewell to the skies. The colours of the sky soon changed from a magnificent reddish orange with pink streaks to a jet-black starless sky. Nothing but the moon illuminated the skies. Occasionally, the light reflected by the spherical non-luminous rock would be obscured by dark, swirling clouds. As soon as the last traces of the sun dissapeared from the vast skies, the townsfolk retreated to the warmth and safety of their house, leaving the streets which had bustled with life empty and quiet. The alleys were so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Even the night breeze did nothing to ease the stillness. All it did was add to the eeriness of the streets and alleyways.

Everyone would have their hairs stand on end if they were to walk the quiet streets of Twilight Town. That is, all but one of them. Somewhere around the outskirts of Twilight Town, there was a deserted run-down wooden house. Or so everyone thought. Now, that house wasn't completely deserted. In fact, someone lives there. From the windows of the shabby house, a flicker of light from a small oil lantern can be seen. If you take a closer look, a man with fiery red hair and flaming-red chakrams in his hands can be seen. As he turned his head to look out towards the town, teardrop tattoos can be seen on his face. Well, that's me. My name is Axel. Occupation? Currently an outlaw.

Is that a gasp I hear? I think I saw a surprised face. But never mind that. I'm sure you are dumbfounded by now. 'How could he be an outlaw?' You needn't ask me. I can hear that question echoing in your mind, clearly etched on your face. Well, I am a psychopath. I have murdered hundreds, and tortured others before 'putting an end to their misery'.The police never suceeded in capturing me. I am a master of disguise too, you know. One minute I am a passer-by, the next I may be a clown. I leave no evidence on the crime scene.I have baffled and perplexed detectives and crimes scene investigators for so long, my crime is considered a 'shelf case'.

Why do I kill others? No, definitely not out of rage. Nor is it for revenge. I simply kill... for fun. It pleased me to hear my victims shout. It made me shudder with joy when I feel the blood running on my hands. It does sound terrible, doesn't it? Well, I am a Nobody, a living shell... with no heart. But nevertheless, killing and murdering felt good, though it doesn't make a very good replacement for my lost heart. Despite that... Don't you think some is better than none at all?

Enough with the introductions. Tonight, I shall look for a victim. My body ached for the pleasure. Oh, how my non-existent heart longed for that joy! Carefully, I sneaked out of the house, keeping my eyes peeled for possible victims. I searched and looked, yet I found no possible victim. I was about to give up... when I saw a young boy, with no grown-up or supervisors!

Oh joy! Thank all the killing spree gods above! I checked my surroundings, making sure that this isn't a bait from the policemen to trap me and bring my demise upon me. After being sure it wasn't, I hid behind the nearby bushes, creeping closer to him... and lunged out towards him with all my might. I clamped a choloroform-soaked cloth around his nose and mouth. Praise the inventor of that depressant! I could feel the drug take effect on the boy. His kicks and flails grew weaker and weaker, until he was finally out cold. I picked up the limp body, and brought it back to my quarters, tying his hands behind him to his body.

I looked at the boy, my to-be victim, who laid motionless in front of me. He had perfect seraphic features, with blonde gravity-defyng spiky hair. He had a petite build, and was wearing a white and black checkered top, and grayish shorts with black sneakers. This boy is cute. Oh, my apologies to this boy's parents. He will be missed... A lot. But before I could observe any further, the boy came to. He blinked his blue eyes open.

"Where am I? And who are you?" He asked with a feeble voice.

I chuckled darkly. "My dear, you are in my house. And I am going to rip the guts out of you."

Now this is the point where my to-be victims would scream louder than an ambulance siren. But this boy simply kept his mouth shut, seemingly thinking about something else.

To be honest, now I am the one left flabbergasted. I mean, how would you act if you were roughly eight years old, and then you wake up at some unknown part of the Earth, and a man sits in front of you and says he's gonna take the life out of you? Definitely not like what that boy did! After a few moments though, he spoke.

"But I thought killing was a crime."

This is interesting. I'll put off killing him for a few moments. Let's see what he has to say if I engage in a conversation with the kid.

"Well, I am a criminal. I commit crimes." I replied in a dark tone.

The boy replied faster this time. "Don't you feel remorse from killing? Imagine the families and friends your victims left behind! Won't they feel upset?"

I was left jawdropping. But I regained composure, and simply continued the conversation, which was getting even more interesting by the minute.

"I don't. I am a Nobody, a being with no heart. Hence, I don't feel emotion. That includes remorse, regret, sadness and hurt. I also have no ability to feel joy, glee and happiness. Haven't you heard what people say about us? But I do kill for fun, though. Now before I kill you, any last words? I'll pass them to your parents, don't worry." I snickered.

Then I saw something in the boy's eyes. I have lost my ability to feel, but I still can read people's emotions. I see... anger and determination? Okay, this is confusing! What is that supposed to mean? I wanted to see fear and helplessness!

"So you actually believe what everyone says about you 'Nobodies' or whatever it was? You believe that you have no emotion? No one, simply no-one can live without emotions! Unless you are some spirit from the Underworld, I don't and I won't believe a single word you say!" the boy spat the sentence out with the force a juvenile could muster.

I had nothing to counter this sentence. Me, a talented high-class criminal, lost in a debate and left stunned by a young boy? This. Is. Hideous! But I had lost all will to kill this boy. Before I could even do anything, the boy argued again.

"Every single living being on Earth has emotions! Had you lost all emotion, would you find joy in killing people? Why can't you use that remaining emotion in you for good, instead of some killing spree? Is that the only choice you have?"

That hammered the nail in the coffin. He was right... Back then, when I was a Somebody, I wasn't this apathetic. In fact, I had a good friend... Isa. Ah, what has become of him now? I wonder... I used to have all those feelings... Where have they gone? Why did I find pleasure in killing, and how? As his words swirled in my mind, I began to feel some unpleasant feeling... for all those people I killed. The feeling stabbed me, and it hurts. Very uncomfortable...

Is this...remorse? Guilt? Whatever it is, I am not about to make it worse by killing the boy. I decided to let this boy go, and let him live a happy future waiting in front of him. I walked up to him, and untied him, freeing him from his restraints.

"Maybe you're right. I should use that remaining emotion in me for good, and not for some evil deed. Hence, I will start with you. What is your name, child? I'll take you back home." I told my supposed-to-be victim with a hint of kindness that I never believed to exist in me.

The boy's blue eyes shone with joy. "I'm glad you learned. My name is Roxas. What's yours?"

I only smiled sadly. For I know, this will be my first act of kindness...and my last.

"You'll know soon enough, I promise."

So I took the boy home, with him showing the directions. I stopped behind a tree in front of his house, and ushered him there.

"Go now, my child. Don't tell anyone you met me. Promise?" I said sternly.

"I promise."

"Get along now, your family is waiting. Farewell, my child, and thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye, now!"

With that, he walked up the steps to his house. When he rang the bell, the door burst open to reveal another blonde , just about his age, glomping him and squeezing the life out of him.

"Roxas! Oh, Roxy, you have no idea how worried Mom and Dad was about you!"

A brown haired girl with sea-green eyes, seemingly more mature than the two kids, appeared behind the blonde. "Hayner, let Roxas go. I know you're happy he's back, but he's dying due to lack of air there." She told the brunette, sternly but with a hint of affection in his tone.

"It's okay Olette, I miss him too." Roxas replied playfully. "Where's Pence?"

"Telling Mom and Dad that you're back, he's pretty excited about it." The girl named Olette replied.

The chatters faded into the distance as I trudged back home, tired after the day's events. As soon as I hit my bed, it was lights out for me.

The next morning I went to the police station and turned myself in. Just as I thought, the news spread faster than you can say "keyblade". I am sure Roxas would see me in the news; that's why I told him that he'll know by tomorrow.

I was sent to court. During my trial I was found guilty, and sentenced to death on the electric chair. But it doesn't really matter. As I was fastened on the chair which would bring my doom upon me, I heard the commander barking orders.

"Ready..." _This is it. The last moments of my life._

"Get set..." A rustiling, and I knew they were setting up that chair. _I know I did a lot of bad things in my life, but at least I did that one good deed in my life... Now I can die a happy man. Thank you, Roxas, for showing me that I do have emotions. I'll never forget you. My heart was in me, after all..._

"Switch it on!"

The chair roared to life, and flashes flew everywhere, marking the end of this tale.

* * *

So... Prove that you do have kindness in you.... Look at that green button that says "Review this story/chapter", click it and do something good for me, pretty pretty please??


End file.
